1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an optical apparatus and a method for manufacturing the optical apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In response to the demand for downsized smartphones and tablet devices, recent years have seen more and more demand for downsized solid-state imaging devices including a charge coupled device (CCD) or a complementary metal-oxide semiconductor that are mounted on the smartphones and the tablet devices.
With conventional ceramic packages and resin mold packages, it is hard to take a measure that responds to the demand for downsizing. Solid-state imaging apparatuses that allow compact packaging have been proposed (see patent literatures (PTLs) 1, 2, and 3, for example).
FIG. 10 illustrates a cross-sectional configuration of a solid-state imaging apparatus disclosed in PTL 1. A solid-state imaging apparatus disclosed in PTL 1 includes substrate 202 and electronic component 203 provided on first surface 202a of substrate 202 or inside substrate 202. The solid-state imaging apparatus further includes connection electrode 204 electrically connected to electronic component 203 and provided on first surface 202a of substrate 202, first through-hole 205 penetrating substrate 202 in the thickness direction of substrate 202 in such a way as to reach a back surface of connection electrode 204, and penetrating electrode 206 provided inside first through-hole 205 in such a way as to extend from inside first through-hole 205 to above second surface 202b of substrate 202. Furthermore, the solid-state imaging apparatus includes wiring electrode 207 provided on second surface 202b of substrate 202 and electrically connected to penetrating electrode 206 on second surface 202b of substrate 202, and insulating layer 208 provided on second surface 202b of substrate 202 in such a way as to cover a surface of wiring electrode 207.
FIG. 11 illustrates a cross-sectional configuration of a solid-state imaging apparatus disclosed in PTL 2. In the solid-state imaging apparatus disclosed in PTL 2, image sensor module 301 of a wafer level used in a digital device or the like includes the following constituents. Image sensor module 301 includes image sensor 340, optical filter 310 that removes light having a specific wavelength from light incident on image sensor 340, and glass layer 320 attached to optical filter 310 to protect filter-coating layer 310a. Furthermore, image sensor module 301 includes a plurality of pad electrodes 330 formed on a back surface of glass layer 320 and electrically connected to image sensor 340, redistribution pads 342 disposed in a region on the back of image sensor 340, and solder balls 370 disposed in a region on the back of image sensor 340 and electrically connected to pad electrodes 330. The image sensor is covered from outside with resin layer 350 including a plurality of via holes 352 that are filled or plated with an electrically conductive material so that pad electrodes 330 and redistribution pads 342 are electrically connected to each other.
FIG. 12 illustrates a cross-sectional configuration of a solid-state imaging apparatus disclosed in PTL 3. In the solid-state imaging apparatus disclosed in PTL 3, a plurality of silicon substrates 401 each having a photoelectric conversion device region on a lower surface are separated from each other and adhere onto transparent adhesive layer 432 on glass substrate 409 having a size corresponding to a plurality of semiconductor packages. In a region around the lower surface of each silicon substrate 401 and in a region surrounding silicon substrate 401, connecting wire 407 that is connected to connecting pad 431 made from silicon is provided. An insulating film, a distribution wire, columnar electrode 412, encapsulating film 413, and solder ball 414 are sequentially formed and then cut between silicon substrates 401, resulting in a plurality of semiconductor packages each including a photoelectric conversion device region.